Tsuzuki
Tsuzuki Asato is an energetic, purple-eyed Shinigami played by Maggie. He hails from Descendants of Darkness (Japanese title: Yami no Matsuei), an anime from the mid-90s composed of gay and angst. And gay angst. He is 96 years old, and Maggie is very fond of him. Quick note: Japanese names are "backwards" to us Westerners. Tsuzuki's first name is Asato, while his family name is Tsuzuki. No one ever calls him Asato. Appearance Like many anime characters, Tsuzuki looks nothing like an Asian man. (But he is! Oh, the confusing morass of funny hair colors and unnatural eye hues that is anime.) He has dark brown, messy hair, purple eyes, and is nearly perpetually dressed "for work"- a rumpled white dress shirt, black slacks, and a tie that is more often than not loose or untied. The tie color? Usually black. His ironically forboding and ankle-length trench? Black. Tsuzuki thinks black is stylish. It's often pointed out in the anime and manga that Tsuzuki is extremely attractive, probably to note the irony in that he himself doesn't notice or wouldn't think so. His is an almost feminine beauty, as Sylar notes, more beautiful than handsome, but he has a man's build, with broad shoulders and long legs. He's about 5'10 or 5'11, and looks to be in his mid-twenties. Personality Tsuzuki is usually very bubbly and energetic. With people he's comfortable with, he can be very goofy or very childish, and has no problem begging, cajoling, or producing lots and lots of crocadile tears to get what he wants, although it makes him uncomfortable when people take him seriously. He is notoriously lazy and procrastinates on everything, has only a very hazy sense of the word "organization," and drinks to get drunk. He has an extremely high alcohol tolerance and a vast fondness for food of any kind, although his very favorite things are sweets. He goes into ridiculous dramatics over them, for when Tsuzuki enjoys something, he doesn't hide or downplay it. Most of the time, Tsuzuki is geniunely happy, but he has his frequent periods of black depression which have driven many a partner Shinigami off. This can be sparked by his getting very, very drunk, being reminded of his past in a particularly abrupt way, or when a case is over which required him to take a life. Tzusuki can't stand to take lives, and in a job where that's a requirement, his guilt rips him apart. Tsuzuki detests killing. Anyone. Ever. He doesn't like hurting people either, or letting people be hurt when he could have prevented it. In fact, the best way to make him lose his temper is to hurt someone in front of him- Muraki, a particularly suave rapist and serial murderer, does it to see Tsuzuki go furious and snarling. He tends to forget himself and go in for the punches, then. He has a very low sense of self-worth, a crippling guilt complex, and would sacrifice himself for another in a heartbeat. He likes the color green, gardening, and frequently falls asleep on top of his paperwork. Overview: Tsuzuki is the sweetest thing, which is why Maggie loves him so much. Backstory Life as a Shingami Descendants of Darkness takes a slightly more flexible view of the roles of Shinigami, or gods of death. Tsuzuki is one of a couple of dozen of Shinigami who work in the Summons division of the Judgement Bureau in the Meifu (the Japanese Underworld). The Judgement Bureau judges souls after death; the Summons division is in chanrge of retrieving those souls who, for some reason or another, don't come the Meifu after death. This sounds relatively simple, but this involves investigating strange murders, dealing with stubborn and dangerous ghosts, the occasional demon possession, and plenty of detective work. All Shinigami work in partners, and are by most accounts immortal. They're able to heal rapidly, survive extreme conditions, "fly," cross between worlds, and can change their physical bodies into a state more like a ghost, which makes them invisible to humans unless they're close to death or very spiritually aware. It also lets Shinigami walk through walls. This is neato but probably pretty unpleasant to watch. If they're powerful enough, Shinigami can also control Shikigami, which are a type of powerful spirits that can be summoned for protection or attack, and many learn ofuda spell slips to help on their cases. Some Shinigami have previous abilities from life or develop powers unique to the individual, such as telepathy or the ability to control shadows. So. Technically, Tsuzuki is dead, and has been for the past 70 years. He is the senior partner in charge of the region of Kyushu, and all the missing souls or cases in that area fall to him to investigate. He is the most powerful Shinigami in his sector, and has been there the longest but for the Chief, but has an even stronger reputation as a slacker and incompetent. He has never been able to hang onto a partner for more than a few months, skips out on work frequently in favor of visiting the human world, detests paperwork, and is horrible with money. And, after 70 years, he's never been promoted; it's rumored that this is because the King of Hades has a grudge against him. Right now his partner is Hisoka, a boy who died at 16 after 3 years of long, painful sickness. So far, Hisoka has lasted longer with Tsuzuki than anyone else; Tsuzuki is rather devoted to him. Shikigami and powers Tsuzuki controls 12 different Shikigami, which is quite a feat. There is more of a friendly aspect to his relationship with them rather than the typical master-and-servant type, with much mutual love and affection. The two Tsuzuki summons the most, Byakko (who appears in the human world as a giant white tiger) and Suzaku (who appears as a phoenix), tend to destroy buildings, so Tsuzuki only summons Shikigami when things are really serious. After 70 years of experience, Tsuzuki's quite good with casting ofuda spells. Unlike some of the more modern Shinigami, he rarely uses a gun. Life as a mortal Tsuzuki died at 26. For the last 8 years of his mortal life he was a patient in a mental hospital, living the entire time in a coma-like state without food, water, or sleep. Occasionally he would rouse himself for brief periods of lucidity, although in his later years this was nearly always to make an attempt at committing suicide. However, his body kept healing itself before he could die, and it wasn't until he cut his wrists over and over again, until the cuts got infected and wouldn't close, and the bone lay bare, that he finally bled out. Tsuzuki doesn't remember much of his time in the hospital now, although he avoids the subject religiously and makes the occasional comment to himself that suggests he remembers more than he'd like to. He does say that in those years he was hopelessly insane, and the idea that he was less than human even when he was alive- able to heal himself, his unnatural eye color, sustaining without food or water- is another subject that unsettles him deeply. Shinigami sometimes retain signs of their death- Tsuzuki bears the suicide scars on his right wrist which he covers with his watch. It's shown that Tsuzuki was ostracized and singled out for bullying when he was young by other children his age, and that he never knew his parents; he was raised by his older sister, Ruka, whom he adored and still talks of lovingly. She taught him to garden, which he does very well, to dance, which he is reasonably good at, and to cook, at which he fails horribly. Although never stated outright, Tsuzuki seems to have commited some grevious sin as a mortal which propelled him into the mental hospital and now makes King Enma intent on punishing him. There are hints that he accidentally killed a lot of people, and probably his older sister as well. The 'Verse Sent to Paris on vacation, Tsuzuki is enjoying the culture and the break form paperwork but is rather homesick, the poor dear. Sylar Tsuzuki met Sylar (of Heroes) in a hospital shortly after Sylar regained consciousness after being hit over the head by Mohinder. Although initially creeping Tsuzuki out with his psycho-killer vibes, Sylar quickly convinced Tsuzuki that he was harmless. (Relatively.) And Tsuzuki believed him. So far Sylar has fixed Tsuzuki's watch, food has become somewhat of a theme with them, Tsuzuki has shown Sylar that he can fly, and together they've gone job-hunting. It's possible that Tsuzuki is just a little too quick to trust sometimes. It's also possible that he's lonely. In any case, this is not the first serial killer Tsuzuki's managed to attract over the years. Xiu-Xiu A Chinese fox spirit, Xiu prevented Tsuuki from eating magicked-into-existence food at one of Lady Zilia's parties, warning him against taking in too much foreign energy. Although Tsuzuki was a little wary of what seems to him to be the Chinese version of a kitsune, known in Japanese folklore to be anything from merely mischevious to downright dangerous, and devasted by food that he couldn't eat, the two seem to get on well. Wildfeather An orphan elf Tsuzuki rescues from an abusive orphanage owner, Tsuzuki buys her some food and clean clothes and lets her stay with him for a while. She disappeared a few weeks ago, and with no sign of her, Tsuzuki could only assume that she'd moved on, free-spirited as he'd heard elves tended to be. ... This page was really not supposed to be this long. >_> Category:Stu Category:Anime/Manga Fandoms Category:Other Fandoms Category:Supernatural Beings